Star Wars Episode VII: THE DOOR OF DEATH
by gboricua
Summary: 100 years has passed since the empire was defeted a new dark force is disturbing the universe. What is the new problem?Hwo is behind it? Find out reading Episode VII


a long time away,  
  
in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
  
  
  
  
STAR WARS  
  
EPISODE VII:  
  
THE DOOR OF DEATH  
  
100 years have passed since the balance returned to  
  
the galaxy . All the 2,743 planets that formed the  
  
Republic had claimed independence. The Sith was  
  
trapped and there was no evil for those 100 years.  
  
A ship like the Death Star was established, it was  
  
called New Naboo the new and reorganized Jedi  
  
Council ruled there. Many creatures moved there  
  
where peace ruled. But a Dark Force is now  
  
disturbing the Council...  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
-Master Skywalker!- a voice screamed  
  
-Yes Bo-Rei?-Luke replied  
  
-An explosion in a ship directed to Ewok killed 6 jedi's today.-Bo-Rei said  
  
exauhsted while entering to the room where Luke was.  
  
-I know...i senced it.-Luke said  
  
Another jedi enter the room  
  
-Master Skywalker,-Jedi Knigth Geler said- the Council must have a meeting  
  
rigth now  
  
-Get the members, will meet here.-Luke said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
30 minutes later the Council started its meeting  
  
-Master Skywalker, hwo do you think its behind the attack?-Ader asked  
  
Luke closes its eyes and says: -Its hard to see...it comes from home...  
  
-Someone from New Naboo?- Geler asked  
  
-No, someone from my homeland- Luke answerd- Prepare me a ship, im taking a  
  
trip home.  
  
-I will send a Jedi whit you, for security- Geler said  
  
-Its not necesary Geler- Luke said  
  
-Plese, its for your security, i can send you Bo-Rei Dev hwo probably be part of the  
  
Council in some weeks and Jedi Lian Tie- Geler insisted  
  
-If you insist send them with me- Luke said  
  
-Where is that you going Master?- Geler asked  
  
-To Tatoonie. - Luke answerd  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
5 hours later on the ship Pavilion IV, a mid-size ship, an young man ,Lian 27 years  
  
old and 64 year old Bo-Rei waited for him with 3 pilots, R2D2 , C3PO and R9H1.  
  
-Here are the ones that will take you to Tatoonie Master- Geler said  
  
-Than you for all the trouble you went to you are enchared of the Council whle im  
  
in Tatoonie- Luke said  
  
-It was nothing- Geler said  
  
Geler walked away from the plataform while Lian and Bo-Rei walked thowards him  
  
-Hi Master Skywalker, my name is Bo-Rei Dev.  
  
-Hi Master im Lian.  
  
-Ive heard much about you Bo-Rei, you have the skills and the knowledge to be part  
  
of the Council, and Lian i know you recently passed the test to be a Jedi.- Luke said  
  
-Were ready to depart Master Skywalker- a pilot screamed  
  
-Well where ready to go to the land i have'nt been in 43 years, - Luke closes its eyes  
  
and has a flashback- the last time I went was for the funeral of my sister Leia, I  
  
miss my land, where I grew up, where I met Master Kenobi, where I met Han Solo,  
  
so many memories...  
  
They board the ship and start the trip to Tatoonie...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Almost arraiving in Tatoonie out of some asteroides some ships attack the Pavilion IV  
  
-Where being attacked!- the first pilot screamed  
  
-There about 3 ships!- the second pilot said  
  
-We have to attack!- the third pilot screamed while starting to fire against the ships  
  
-Oh R2 not again!I hate fliyng!- C3PO started to scream while R2 maked its sound  
  
-The things dosnt look well- Luke said  
  
-What should we do- Lian said nervously  
  
-This isnt well- The second pilot said  
  
-Ill get you to the an escape ship- the third pilot said  
  
-R2, R9, 3PO come whit us.- Bo-Rei screamed to them  
  
The Jedi's escaped and a short time later the ship exploded  
  
-Its horrible- Bo-Rei said  
  
-3 more lives lost, there hasnt been attacks like this scince the Dark Side and the  
  
Empire falled- Luke said  
  
-But isnt the Sith trapped?- Lian asked  
  
-We think it is- Luke answered  
  
-Get ready to arrive at Tatoonie- Bo-Rei interrupted  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
After arraiving Lian got up and helped Bo-Rei and Luke get out of the ship.  
  
-R9 connect me to New Naboo.-Bo-Rei ordered  
  
Back in New Naboo Geler and Ader recived a message:  
  
-Geler, Ader is me Bo-Rei Dev reporting from Tatoonie.  
  
-Its evrything ok? We recived a message that the ship Pavilion IV was  
  
destroyed- Ader interrupted  
  
-Yes, we escaped safely Master Skywalker is ok we just arrived- Bo-Rei  
  
answered  
  
-Do you need any help?- Geler asked  
  
-No, evrything is ok I know this place, this is where I grew up- Luke answered  
  
After finishing the conversation whit the Council a ship that came out of the east  
  
arrived. Out of them came 20 improved Battle Droids.  
  
-What is this?- Lian asked while turning on his ligth saver  
  
-I think were not welcomed.- Bo-Rei said while going into a defense position whith the  
  
ligth saver.  
  
-Be ready.-Luke ordered  
  
The droids started to attack and the 3 jedi's handled them easily  
  
-Well taht was easy.- Lian said while turning off the ligth saver  
  
-We can expect more- Luke said  
  
Suddenly a young man came to them:  
  
Are you all rigth?- the young man asked  
  
-Yes- Luke asked  
  
-You are Jedi's?Are'nt you?- the young man asked- By order of the Supreme  
  
Council of Tatoonie evry type of wariors of other republics are not welcomed  
  
on the Planet of Tatoonie.  
  
-We didnt know. - Bo-Rei said  
  
-Where here to make a visit to someone- Luke answered  
  
-Well I can help you get ther in my land ship.- the man said- Its a Yart 72- 54  
  
-Thank you we sure can use your help- Bo-Rei said  
  
-Where youre goin?- the man asked  
  
-Where goin to Anakin Solo's house, is that way- Luke said while pointing to  
  
the south  
  
-I think I know where it is- the man said while entering the car  
  
They departed and in a couple of minutes they arrived at Anakin Solo's hous.It was  
  
house where Luke was raised by his uncules.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Note: I will part II of the episode 2 before next week (I hope)  
  
this will be geting better and better ;)  
  
-gboricua-  
  
(C)GBORICUA 2002 


End file.
